


the boy can't help it

by allthempickles



Series: domestic ghost shenanigans [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Eudora Patch Lives Fuck You, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nobody is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: He's clumsy 'cause he's so in love.





	the boy can't help it

**Author's Note:**

> //sticks canon in a blender, pours this out like a smoothie  
> //”drink this”

Diego’s sitting in the living room reading the book Eudora lent him. The Left Hand of Darkness. He’d never read it before. When they were younger they only had the books in the house. Dickens and Austin. Drole history textbooks. Weird rock climbing books (Diego still doesn’t get that). Sometimes they got to the library, but none of them had a typical education, that’s for sure. Nor did they have access to a lot of variety.

Eudora was gorgeous, and so smart. He wanted to take part in the things she enjoyed. So, when she mentioned she loved the book, he told her he was interested in reading it. And here he was, with a book and a short list of other “masterpieces, I swear.” Books and movies. He had to promise to wait and watch the movies with her. An easy promise to make. He looks forward to it.

Genly Ai is in the Kargav foothills when Klaus wanders in. He’s carrying a box, leaning back a bit to accommodate the weight. He mutters quietly as he walks. Diego pauses, analyzes the situation, and decides that whatever Klaus is doing, it doesn’t require intervention.

“Hey can you grab the radio there?”

Diego looks up, confused. When did Diego sign up to be a part of… whatever this is? But his Brother is apparently talking to someone else. A decidedly invisible someone else. Alright.

Klaus has a goofy look on his face, and he keeps walking as he watches the other person move through the room. Diego watches as it unfolds; Klaus is distracted, walking with that big box and looking over his shoulder at the corner of the room. He takes a step forward, another step, and then he’s tumbling over an armchair, CDs spilling everywhere. He yelps, flails as he tries to regain his balance. Diego guffaws, nearly falling out of his chair in his amusement.

Klaus pouts at him.

“Bro, what were you looking at?” Diego speaks through his laughter.

Klaus flushes, looks over to the corner again, and covers his cheeks and eyes. He doesn’t cover his mouth though, and he’s got a huge, dorky grin. Ohhh. Oh ho ho.

“Wait, is it your Dave? Beautiful, strong, vulnerable Dave?”

Klaus lets out a squeak at that.

“Diego! Oh, now you’re both laughing at me!” he stops and seems to melt a little, “yeah. Yeah it is. My Dave.”

“Aw Klaus,” Diego whispers.

“What?”

“You are so whipped.”

Klaus doesn’t deign to respond. He gets up, puts the CDs back in the box, and flounces out.

\---

Klaus and Vanya are sitting at the bar in the living room drinking coffee. They made a deal with each other: Vanya will teach Klaus music theory, and Klaus will teach Vanya how to cheat at cards. They just finished an incredibly chaotic game of Go Fish, and Vanya is drawing a diagram to explain the circle of fifths and chords progressions. Klaus has a surprisingly good understanding of music theory for someone who has just started (and a surprisingly bad understanding of the rules of Go Fish). 

She’s seen him sneaking downstairs to play the piano when he can’t sleep at night. He’s not bad. Simple covers. He’s not an experienced musician, but he’s not as clueless as he pretended to be when he first proposed these lessons. That’s okay. It’s mostly an excuse for them to spend time together. Klaus is loud and extroverted, but people don’t give him enough credit. Him and Vanya can connect well in these one on one moments, and it’s something they both appreciate.

“So it’s B, C sharp minor, D minor-”

“D sharp minor.”

“Of course, of course.” He waves her off as if he knew and pulls a silly face.

“B, C sharp minor, D sharp minor, E-” his voice fades off and his eyes are focused somewhere behind her. She looks on in amusement.

He continues to look over her shoulder, seemingly lost in his own world.

“Klaus.”

Another beat. She waves her hand in front of his face.

“Earth to Klaus?”

He snaps out of it, and focuses on her again. She tries to continue, but he keeps glancing over her shoulder. Finally she gives in, laughing as she turns and says, “Okay, who’s behind me?”

She doesn’t see anyone, but she expected that. She turns back to Klaus who has a sheepish look on his face.

“Dave is here.”

“You two are the sweetest.”

He blushes and throws a kiss to the empty doorway.

\---

It’s breakfast, and they’re all at the table except for Five. Klaus decided to cook this morning, and they’re having blobby but delicious pancakes. For such a hot mess, Klaus certainly makes good food. Klaus is pouring out coffee. He made two pots, one for Five when he eventually makes it down. 

Allison is only a little better than Five. She has her face half buried in her mug, and is just breathing in the steam. Ugh. Too early. She can’t believe Klaus is actually a morning person. She breathes in one more breath of hot coffee air, and then sits up, pushing her hair out of her face. Ooookay. Okay. Wake up Allison.

She turns and looks down the table. Diego is reading a book. Allison can’t help but think of Ben again. Always reading a book at breakfast. She can’t make out what book it is. There’s a green post-it note inside one of the pages, and unfamiliar handwriting is scrawled across the top.

Klaus is setting down Luther’s coffee. He reaches forward and boops Luther on the nose, earning him an eye-roll. Oh, he definitely only does that to annoy Luther.

Klaus walks back over to their end of the table and begins to pour out his own coffee. He sets the pot down, and is about to set his mug down when he seems to react to some invisible stimuli. He’s turning and looking to his right, smiling at someone.

He goes to set down his mug and misses the table by about a foot. Allison shrieks and jumps up, but when Klaus just looks shocked instead of hurt, she begins to laugh.

He looks up at her, eyeliner making his eyes look even wider, and then begins to giggle along with her. They both look down again at the coffee on the floor, then up again at each other. Klaus is also looking beside him, reaching out and pushing them away.

“Shut up! You made me do this.” He accuses through giggles.

Luther looks confused.

“What happened?”

“Klaus’s ghost boyfriend happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> //i just want you to know that commenting my code is so ingrained in me that i also sometimes comment my writing like this  
> //i'm going to stop editing it out 
> 
> //i want to write some diego/eudora now, they are so cute  
> //i might continue this with a fic focused on them


End file.
